Valentine's Surprises
by NansJns
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the DBZ universe, and the couples all have their plans. But Vegeta is missing, so what does Bulma have to look forward to?


I wrote this for Valentine's Day a couple years ago, and I figured it was worth posting again; seeing as the last place it was posted to shut down. :( While this is a Bulma and Vegeta story, I also have Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 in here as well, because they deserve a Valentine's Day too, darn it! And, yes, I know this isn't how they celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan, but DBZ doesn't really take place in Japan, now does it? Anyway, on with the romance! (This gets pretty mushy, so fasten your seatbelts.)  
  
*Warning! Warning! There is some sex in here; nothing TOO graphic, but it's there. If you are easily offended by that stuff, leave now or forever hold your peace. You can't say I didn't warn you!*  
  
Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and a couple others, not me. I'm not making any money; I'm just having fun.  
  
"The Best" doesn't belong to me either; it belongs to Tina Turner and whoever else was involved in making it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Valentine's Surprises by NansJns  
  
Bulma glanced at the calendar lightly and noted the date. February 2. Valentine's day was right around the corner. Not that it mattered in her house. Bulma sighed a bit. Vegeta didn't pay much attention to human holidays, unless they included a big meal like Thanksgiving and Christmas. He barely knew there was a holiday in February. Usually she celebrated the holiday of love by just trying to spend extra time with him and not fight. Not an easy task, with the amount of time he spent in the gravity room and their short tempers.  
"Mom?" Trunks' voice cut through Bulma's thoughts and she looked down on her nine-year-old son.  
"Yes, Trunks?" Bulma smiled at him.  
"I'm going out to play with Goten, okay?" Trunks Chirped, his blue eyes light and happy. Bulma nodded.  
"All right. Have fun," she told him, and he scampered off. "And stay out of trouble!" she called after him.  
"Aw, Mom!" Trunks' voice carried back to her, and Bulma chuckled. Just then Vegeta entered. He glanced at her, then looked away, almost nervous.  
"Hello, Vegeta," Bulma said, tilting her head a bit in curiosity. "Is something wrong?" Vegeta gave a short snort.  
"No! I just. . ." Vegeta faltered for a moment. "I'm going to be leaving for a while. I should be back in a few days," he stated simply, trying to avoid sounding unduly harsh.  
"What?" Bulma blinked at him. "Why? Where?"  
"You left out 'who' and 'how'," Vegeta almost smirked, but stopped himself in time. "At any rate, it's none of your business."  
"None of my. . .?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Damn it, Vegeta! You are as sensitive as a brick wall! And just about as. . ." she started.  
"Stop!" he barked, and her insults died in her throat; for though she loved him with all her heart and soul, she never lost sight of the fact that he was far stronger than she was and he could hurt her without even trying. She knew, on most levels, that he wouldn't, but that tiny cloud of fear and doubt hovered at the edge of her mind every time he got angry. Vegeta's face softened and he took her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I didn't mean to make you angry. Trust me, this trip is necessary." Bulma's shoulders drooped.  
"All right, all right. Fine. Just. . .don't take too long, okay?" she smiled weakly at him. She wanted him home by the 14th.  
"I'll try not to," Vegeta smirked then, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He turned and went out the door.  
Bulma sighed deeply, and then the Capsule Corp building began to shake. "What in Dende's name. . .?!" she dashed to the window and saw the space ship with the familiar CC logo on it lift into the sky. "He's going to space. . .?! Why?!" Bulma felt her heart jump. She didn't like it when he left, but the idea of him leaving the planet made her feel sick. What if he didn't come back? She made herself take some deep, calming breaths and sat down. He'd come back, he had to! He just. . .had to. She looked at the calendar again and stared at the number 14.  
"Hey, Mom! Where's Papa going?" Trunks called as he and Goten came running into the room.  
"I. . .don't know. I thought he was just going on one of his training trips to the mountains, but it seems I was wrong," Bulma made herself sound strong for her son. "He said he'd be back in a couple days." The two boys nodded, and then went back outside to continue whatever game it was they were playing that day. Bulma went to her lab to work, and get her mind off of Valentine's Day.  
  
A week passed, slowly, with no word from Vegeta. Bulma wondered if he even remembered that the ships came with communicators. She had gotten her answer when she tried calling him, only to find that he had purposely taken the transmitter off-line. After two more days with no word, she called Goku to ask if he felt Vegeta anywhere nearby.  
"Vegeta? Hm, lemme see. . ." Goku opened up his senses and felt around for Vegeta's familiar ki. He was still for a few minutes, and then shook his head. "No, sorry Bulma. I don't feel him anywhere in this system."  
"Oh. Thanks, anyway," Bulma sighed. It was now February 11. "Say, Goku. . ."  
"Yeah?" Goku tilted his head a bit and offered her his usual cheerful smile. He had found that his smile was good for cheering up those around him, or annoying them. It was a good thing they were on a picture phone, or Bulma wouldn't be able to see it. Bulma smiled a little in return and then continued.  
"Um. . .do you and Chi-Chi have. . .any plans for Valentine's Day?" Bulma ventured. Goku's smile grew wider with pleasure.  
"Yeah!" he beamed, and then looked around behind him to make sure Chi- Chi was no where in ear-shot. He then dropped his voice secretively. "I'm going to take her for a late-night picnic up on a hill I found covered in sweet-smelling flowers. It has a great view, of the land and of the stars. But don't tell her! She doesn't know yet," his eyes were glittering. This was to be his first Valentine's Day with Chi-Chi in seven years, and he was looking forward to it.  
"All right. Mum's the word," Bulma grinned. "Well, I'll let you go, then. Goodbye, Goku."  
"Bye, Bulma! And don't worry, I'm sure Vegeta will be back soon," Goku assured her, and then hung up. He had a feeling that the reason she was so upset about Vegeta taking off like this was because it was so close to Valentine's, but he didn't dare ask. Somehow, though, he really was sure that Vegeta would be back within the next three days.  
  
Bulma's V-Day depression increased when she came across Krillin in a nearby mall the following day. "Krillin! Hi! What are you doing here?" she smiled at him.  
"Oh, I'm just getting 18 a little Valentine's Day gift," Krillin motioned to the bag he was holding. Bulma felt her heart drop a little.  
"How nice," Bulma managed to keep smiling, but only just. "What is it?"  
"Check it out," Krillin grinned secretively as he pulled out a wide, flat box from the bag. He opened it to reveal a heart-shaped pendant on a chain. The pendant had an etChing of a swan with its wings spread on it, lovely and graceful. Bulma caught her breath.  
"It's beautiful," she observed as Krillin put it away.  
"Yeah. I just hope 18 likes it. She's not really very big on jewelry, but this caught her eye a little while ago, so I thought, 'what the hey'. I'm going to give it to her over dinner. We're going to a nice restaurant, and then maybe some dancing," Krillin tucked his bag under his arm protectively. "So. . .are you here getting something for Vegeta?" he arched an eyebrow at her and grinned suggestively.  
"Uh, well. . .among other things. . ." Bulma hoped she wasn't blushing as hard as it felt like she was. Frankly, shopping for gifts for Vegeta was a nigh impossible task. She wished he had other hobbies besides training and martial arts. Still, she had seen a book he might like, though he wasn't much on pleasure reading. "I've. . .gotta go. See ya later, Krillin!" Bulma smiled, waved, and walked away. ((Why is it that everyone is going to have a romantic Valentine's Day except me?)) she wondered quietly.  
"Bye, Bulma!" Krillin waved at her, and she waved again in return. She then dropped her head a bit. Vegeta wasn't going to be back in time, she was sure of it.  
  
February 14th arrived with little flare, but those who celebrated it welcomed it happily. Bulma almost wanted to cry. Vegeta still wasn't home, and there still had been no word from him. She moved around the house in a mildly depressed state. ((I don't know why I'm so upset. We never celebrated Valentine's Day before. I'd just. . .follow him around a bit, and that would annoy him. . .he doesn't even know that this is a holiday. . .He only ever did something for me once before, after we first became a couple.)) She reflected back to that Valentine's Day. It was just a small gesture, nothing wondrously memorable, but she couldn't help but smile as it came to mind. Her alarm had turned on, and she had rolled over to turn it off, cursing about setting the alarm on a Saturday, when she saw a single, fresh flower sitting in front of her clock. She hit the off button, and then picked up the flower. Vegeta, it seemed, had set the alarm so she would see the flower first thing. She had jumped up then and ran to find him, only to locate him once again in the gravity ship. She had secretly pressed that flower and kept it in one of the photo albums. She decided to find it, hoping it might improve her mood.  
  
The day moved on, and as the sun started to set, Goku and Chi-Chi made up their picnic meal. Goku had already prepared the area where they were going to eat, and despite Chi-Chi's continuing questions about the wisdom of having a late-night picnic in the middle of February, was certain it was going to be perfect. When the picnic basket was filled and they were ready, Goku picked Chi-Chi up.  
"Goten, behave yourself for your grandpa. We should be back in a couple hours!" Goku smiled at his youngest son. Gohan was out with Videl, so Goten was staying home with his grandfather, Ox-King. Goten nodded briefly at his parents.  
"I will," he said. "Have fun, you two!" Ox-King said with a smile and watched as they flew off, Chi-Chi in Goku's arms and the picnic basket in hers.  
Chi-Chi wondered idly about what kind of place it was that Goku was taking her. The sun was almost gone, and a Chill wind was rising. She was glad she had dressed warmly. Then Goku dropped smoothly to the ground, landing on a hillside. As he had told Bulma, it was covered in flowers, which filled the air with a lovely scent. Goku had cleared off an area for their picnic, taking the flowers he had picked and making them into bouquets that were placed tastefully around the open place. Unlit candles also circled them, and a small radio was placed to the side. The stars began to twinkle overhead. Goku quickly lit the candles, turned on the radio, and then laid out the blanket.  
"I didn't want to light the candles before we got here. They might have started a fire," he explained as they set up their picnic, laying out a blanket to set the food and utensils on. A soft, sweet love melody played from the radio, setting the mood.  
"It's beautiful, Goku. But it's still cold!" Chi-Chi smiled at him. Goku's response was to raise his ki, giving off waves of heat, and pull her close.  
"Just stay close to me," he murmured softly. "I'll keep you warm." Chi-Chi was a bit surprised, but didn't fight. She leaned into him and enjoyed the warmth he gave. They ate their dinner like that, and watched the stars overhead.  
"This is so romantic. . .what made you think of it?" Chi-Chi asked softly, afraid to spoil the atmosphere.  
"I found this hill sometime back. . .I just sort of put everything together over time. I missed you so much while I was dead. You don't know. . .well, maybe you do. . .how good it feels to hold you in my arms again," his voice was barely a whisper. Chi-Chi lifted her head to him.  
"I know. Trust me, I know," she answered, and their eyes locked. He bent down and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He gently removed her hair tie, allowing her long black hair to fall loosely around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it as they continued to kiss. Chi-Chi could feel a new heat rising between them as Goku removed her coat. Then his fingers started working her dress off. She responded in kind, reaching under his shirt to lift it off. They had to break away for a moment to make the removal of their clothes easier. Chi-Chi's heart was racing. Goku might act naive and Childish often, but at times like this he was all man. He started kissing her again, with wonderful, hungry kisses that set her on fire. He leaned her back onto the blanket gently as his lips moved lower. Goku felt positively intoxicated by the feel, taste, and smell of his wife. Chi-Chi groaned his name as he nuzzled her breasts, and her hands ran down his back and up his chest. She loved the feel of his hard muscles under her hands. Goku moved still lower, and Chi-Chi gasped and arched her back as he found his target. Goku moaned softly against her flower as he tasted her, and Chi-Chi's fingers gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. He didn't notice, and continued to tease her. Her last clear thoughts before she was completely overwhelmed by pleasure was that this was the best Valentine's Day ever.  
  
Krillin and 18 were enjoying their own dinner, and whispering plans for later. Maron was at home with 'Grandpa' Roshi, and they were considering getting a hotel room for the night. They watched each other lovingly over the table, and while they were waiting for dessert, Krillin pulled out a wrapped box.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, 18," he blushed a bit as he handed her the box. She looked a little surprised, but accepted it and opened the box. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the necklace.  
"The swan pendant I was admiring a few days ago! Thank you!" she beamed at him, then leaned over and kissed him. He caught her Chin and held the kiss for a little longer. He then got up and helped fasten the necklace clasp behind her neck. He admired her for a few moments, and then sat down again. She winked at him suggestively. "This deserves a special reward later," she observed. Krillin grinned.  
"Is that a promise?" he asked, arching an eyebrow in an equally suggestive way. She giggled and nodded, and they toasted their love and lives with a new bottle of wine the waiter brought.  
  
The night moved on, with no sign of Vegeta. Bulma put in a CD of Tina Turner* and played one of her favorites, "The Best." It made her think of Vegeta and her in several places. So did "What's Love Got to Do With It" for that matter. It was a little later on the CD. As the song began playing across the master bedroom she and Vegeta shared, she went into the conjoining bathroom and started up a bubble bath. She had set up the CD to play on a continuous loop, so she continued to listen to it as she soaked for a while. The music had just started over again when Bulma left the bath. She smiled a bit.  
  
"I call ya when I need ya  
My heart's on fire!  
You come to me, come to me, wilder and wilder. . ." Tina sang. Bulma started singing along after another verse.  
  
". . .Speak the language of love like you know what it means!  
And it can't be wrong!  
Take my heart and make it strong, babe. . .  
  
"You're Simply the Best!  
Better than All the Rest!  
Better than anyone. . .anyone I ever met. . .  
I'm stuck on your heart!  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart? No, no, no  
Baby, I would rather be dead!" Bulma dried off and dressed, still listening. Tina got ahead of her for a minute, and she missed singing a few lines. "Just as long as I'm here in your arms, I could be in no better place! You're Simply the Best!" Bulma sang loudly. Trunks made sure to avoid her. When she was singing along with Tina Turner, it was best to leave her be. Bulma started dancing around a bit. A good, bouncy love song always made her feel better. "Each time you leave me, I start losing control! You're walking away with my heart and my soul! I can feel you even when I'm alone. . ." Bulma _could_ feel Vegeta, actually. She had her eyes shut and could almost feel his presence. The music was so loud, she hadn't heard the window open. "You're Simply the Best! Better than All the Rest! Better than anyone. . .anyone I ever met! I'm stuck on your heart! I hang on every word you say! Tear us apart? No, no, no. . . Baby, I would rather be dead! Ooh, You're the Best!" the song came to an end, and Bulma opened her eyes just as someone turned the music off. Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring at Vegeta. He was smirking at her in amusement, with one arm held behind his back.  
"Do you do this a lot when I'm away?" he inquired. "Singing and dancing in our bedroom, I mean." Bulma flushed bright red for a minute.  
"Uh. . well. . .it made me feel better, okay?! Where have you been, anyway?! I tried contacting you, but you turned off the receiver! You never sent word to say you were okay, or that you were coming home! I've been out of my head these past few days! And. . .what are you hiding?" Bulma's angry ravings wavered to a halt when she noticed that he was keeping his right arm behind his back. Usually when she yelled at him, he crossed his arms and glared at her. Instead, he was standing there, actually SMILING of all things, his arm behind him. He must have been holding something. "What have you got?" Bulma moved over to her husband to look around him, but he spun a bit to keep whatever it was out of sight. "What is it? Let me see!" Bulma continued trying to get behind him, and he kept spinning away from her. He was still smiling, and Bulma was starting to giggle. He was playing with her, flirting, even! Whatever he was holding had to be for her. "Come on, Vegeta! Let me see it!" she giggled and made a small lunge for the arm he was keeping out of sight. He caught her with his free arm and held her. He kissed her softly, and held out what he had been hiding. It was a good-sized box, wrapped in gold paper with a silver bow.  
"I'm sorry about cutting off the communicator, but I couldn't have you calling me unexpectedly and spoiling everything," he smirked at her surprised look. Bulma couldn't believe it - Vegeta had gotten her a Valentine's Day gift! She took the box and stepped away from Vegeta so she'd have room to open it.  
"What. . .?" she wondered aloud, but Vegeta didn't say anything more. She pulled off the bow and carefully tore off the paper. She continued sending Vegeta questioning looks as she lifted the box's lid. She looked inside and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. Her mouth hung open in surprise, and she heard Vegeta give a brief chortle. Inside the box was a crown. It was a band of a gold-like metal with five leaf-shaped prongs coming off it. The largest was in the middle, and they decreased in size as they moved down. The leafs were hollow in the middle, save for a bright gem in each of them that attached to the leaf with multiple points, making a star design in each one. Bulma couldn't identify the metal or the jewels, but the crown was beautiful. Her questions took on a new direction. "Why. . .?"  
"I had to go to six different planets to find all of the materials, and then to another six planets to find a craftsman who could handle them," Vegeta observed as he took the crown and placed it on Bulma's head. It was a perfect fit. "They're the rarest metal and gems in the galaxy."  
"But why?" Bulma tried again. "Why a crown?" Vegeta cleared his throat. He'd been practicing what to say ever since he came up with the idea.  
"You're a Princess by mating and marriage, and should be a Queen. But I have no kingdom or people to give you to rule. You are a Queen in my eyes only, and have given me more than I could ever give back," he paused and cleared his throat again. He wasn't very good at this, but Bulma looked very pleased. "You gave me your love, a son, and a home. I've given you next to nothing in return. All I had to give was my own love, and that doesn't feel like enough."  
"It is!" Bulma threw her arms around him. "Just be here, and love me and Trunks. That's all I need and want! And by the way, you gave him to me as much as I gave him to you," she observed. Vegeta gave a small, affirmative grunt. Trunks, having sensed his father's ki return, had been about to burst in and greet him, but stayed back and let his parents be for the moment. Goku had also noted the return of his sparring partner's ki, but had been too busy with Chi-Chi at the time to really care.  
"Yeah. We gave him to each other," Vegeta nodded, and then kissed her on the lips. "There's one thing more," he murmured in her ear.  
"Oh?" Bulma arched an eyebrow. Vegeta led her out onto their balcony and pulled a small remote control out of his pocket.  
"I admit here and now that I had to get your father's help for this," Vegeta stated when Bulma eyed the remote. He hit a button, and high over head there was a popping sound, like a bag being ripped apart at high speed. Bulma looked up half expecting to see fireworks. She was almost right. Instead of fireworks, sparkling dust fell from the sky. Her razor- sharp mind deduced that the dust had been in bags held up by some machines her father had built. The noise was the sound of the bags being opened. Bulma watched as the shimmering substance fell to Earth, reflecting every color of the rainbow as it went. It filled the night sky with a breath taking sight. By the time it was within a few feet of the ground, it was completely silver.  
"What is this?" Bulma asked as she caught some of it in her hand.  
"I'm not completely sure. I got it on Planet Lasya, where they call it hiyucala - stardust," Vegeta answered. Bulma heard the unspoken message loud and clear. He'd give her the stars if she asked. The dust, carried by the wind, caught in their hair, clothes, Bulma's crown, and piled up on their shoulders, until they were sparkling. Vegeta reached out and wiped the stardust from Bulma's lips. She did the same to him, and they kissed deeply. The stardust continued falling around them, making a kind of halo effect, and as the last of it reached the ground, Vegeta picked Bulma up and carried her back inside, leaving a faint trail of stardust behind them.  
He laid her on the bed and continued kissing her. Their clothes were cast aside quickly, except for Bulma's crown, and Vegeta ran his hands over his mate's body. Bulma cooed with pleasure, and traced her husband's chest with her fingertips. She felt him shudder under her gentle caress, and he kissed her down her neck. Bulma reached up to take off her crown, but Vegeta stopped her. He then placed one tiny kiss on her right nipple. A soft gasp escaped Bulma as he began suckling her gently, his hands going everywhere at once. Bulma kissed his face repeatedly, running her hands through his hair. He gently squeezed and massaged her breasts before sliding lower to drink her nectar. He sighed at the sweet taste of his mate, allowing her to fill all of his senses. Vegeta looked up at her, with her face flushed and full of delight, and praised whatever Kami was responsible for her being his. He lifted himself and moved back over her, kissing her lips, letting her catch a taste of herself mixed with him. He then gently slid into her, locking their bodies together, and Bulma cried out at the pleasure of it as he began to move. The pleasure that only he could give her. Her nails scratched him, but he didn't notice. Bulma wrapped her legs around him to encourage him on, and through the haze of her rapture, she realized that every move they made caused the stardust in their hair and on their skin to fly around them. The thought was quickly overwhelmed by Vegeta's movements, until at last they both climaxed, screaming in ecstasy.  
Vegeta laid next to Bulma and pulled her close. She glanced around lightly, and noted that the stardust covered the floor and the bed, as if a band of fairies had sprinkled it all over to protect them. Vegeta's voice disrupted her dreamy thoughts. "Happy Valentine's Day, My Queen."  
"Happy Valentine's Day. . .My Prince of All Saiyans," Bulma smiled back at him. She set her crown on the night table and snuggled close to him. They were about to doze off when they heard Trunks' voice.  
"Hey! What's that stuff all over the yard?!" the young male voice called out. Vegeta blinked. Their yard had to be at least an inch deep in stardust.  
"The maintenance bots can clean it up in the morning," Bulma comforted him, and giggled a little. "This has been the best Valentine's ever," she sighed as she snuggled into him. Vegeta just gave a little grunt.  
"I've never really celebrated it before, but this will be hard to top," he admitted after a moment. "But I will. Just you wait and see."  
"Oo, I can hardly wait!" Bulma kissed him again, and then they fell asleep leaning against each other.  
  
The End.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Happy V-Day, Everybody! I hope this was enjoyable! *Tina Turner probably doesn't exist in the DBZ universe, but that song does remind me of Vegeta and Bulma, and it felt appropriate.  
  
Send any comments, questions, or insults (why would you insult me? I know this isn't my best work, but it's not that bad!) to NansJns@sa-tech.com! 


End file.
